


Pharmercy One-Shot

by ecoman12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecoman12/pseuds/ecoman12
Summary: Fareeha has a question for Angela.





	Pharmercy One-Shot

In the silent hallway, Fareeha stood alone. Her arms felt cold beneath the single fluorescent light above her. Out of the harsh glow, it was pitch dark, the light only illuminated her, a blank door, and a small plaque next to it that read: “Lab 3: Angela Ziegler”. Fareeha wasn’t sure why it was so dark, or why she felt uneasy opening the door. She had done this many times before, and while it was true that each time her heart pounded with anticipation, this occasion was different. Her heart did pound, but with fear. Her nerves shook and goosebumps grew like an infection up her dark arms. She opened the door to the lab. Inside it was almost as dark as the hallway. The walls were lined with cabinets and countertops, silver sinks that glowed faintly with the little light available. In the middle of the room was a chair, padded and big, a bright bulb shining over it. Several arm-like appendages grew off of it, one ended in a tray, another had something that looked a bit too close to a knife. 

“Angela?” Fareeha asked the chair. “Are you there?” She walked in past the threshold, looking around and finding the light switch on the wall. She flicked it up, nothing happened. A hand touched her shoulder and she spun around, fists up. 

With startled blue eyes, Angela looked up at Fareeha. “Hello. I’m sorry, did I scare you?” The woman sheepishly drew her blonde bangs behind her ear, only to have the hair fall back over her face soon after. 

Fareeha felt herself relax. “Angela! No, no, I wasn’t scared.” 

Angela laughed. “Oh, good. Do you need something?” She went inside the lab and pulled open a cabinet, bringing out some supplies. 

“What’s with the lights?” Fareeha asked, smoothly dodging the question posed to her, because she had no other answer beside, “I just really like seeing you”.

Angela sighed tiredly. “The circuits for half the lights shorted out. I’m not sure why.” She went over to Fareeha, hands clasped in front of her. 

“Oh, I see,” Fareeha said, rubbing her arm. “Maybe I can help?” 

“They’ve shorted out everyday this week,” Angela replied. “Every time I fix it it just dies again the next day. I’ve had Torbjörn over to help, but he said he couldn’t see a problem.” Angela looked at the chair in the middle of the lab like it was a casket at a funeral. “I just hope the power doesn’t go down in one of the patient's rooms. I’ve got some people on life support.” Though Angela primarily worked in the field, there were times, especially in periods of peace, when she would practice as an internist at the HQ. There was sometimes a serious accident here and there, and there was also her long term patients that she saw. It got a bit annoying when Genji Shimada kept daring Jesse McCree to shoot him in his metal chest; that ended with an obvious bad result. 

“Come on, I've just finished my shift,” she continued, “let’s take a walk.” Together, Angela and Fareeha traversed the halls of Overwatch HQ, stopping once and awhile to greet someone. Fareeha would crack a joke and Angela would laugh, a laugh that sounded like a angelic choir, coming down from the heavens to bless Fareeha now and forever. 

Eventually they came to a stop in the cafeteria. It was mostly empty at this hour of day, so Fareeha and Angela ate alone. 

“How many pockets do you have on your lab coat?” Fareeha asked her, attempting to make conversation as she picked at her sandwich. 

“Umm, three? Two here—“ she put her hands in the pockets at her waist “—and another here.” She pointed to the breast pocket on her chest, lined with pens. She pulled out a small notepad. “It’s where I keep my notes.” 

Fareeha nodded, very interested despite the dull subject matter. “What notes?” 

“Patient notes…” She flipped through the pad and Fareeha could have sworn she saw her pale cheeks flush red. “Patient notes,” she repeated, tucking it securely back into her breast pocket. The two talked for another half hour or so, until it was time for Angela to get back to the hospital wing and Fareeha to get back to training. Fareeha offered to walk Angela back, which she accepted with a dazzling smile. 

“Before you go back in, Angela, I have a question.” Fareeha stopped her right outside the lab door. The hallway was still mostly dark, but it wasn’t so unnerving anymore. The air held its breath in silent anticipation, leaning closer to listen in to what the two were saying. 

“Yes?” Angela said, staring up at Fareeha with blue eyes like sapphires. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to go somewhere on Friday, with me,” Fareeha said nervously, stuffing one hand in her pocket and the other behind her neck. “On a date.”

Angela brushed her bangs out of her face, which was definitely flushed now. “Fareeha, I’m—I’m flattered.”

“You don’t have to,” Fareeha said quickly, seeing her plan crumble. “I just thought you might like to, but it’s alright if you don’t.” 

“No, no. I do,” Angela said. Her face held a thousand possibilities. “I’d love to go on a date with you.” 

Fareeha smiled wide. “Friday at five, I’ll get you from work and we can go get dinner.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Okay…great! I’ll—I mean—I look forward to it.” The two parted ways, Fareeha down the hall, feeling so excited she could barely contain herself, and Angela back into the lab, where she had taken out the small notepad in her breast pocket and was looking at it. On it, there were several combinations of her last name and Fareeha’s. “Fareeha Ziegler-Amari”…or maybe “Amari-Ziegler”? She couldn’t decide which was best, but she supposed she had time. 

On the monitor in front of Angela, a small alert beeped to life. Another request from Genji. Even his incessant pleas were not enough to bring her spirits down. She picked up her clipboard and walked out the lab door, a new spring in her step.


End file.
